


Bucky's Fowl Play

by Chaotic_heart



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 13 words or less, Bad Puns, Bucky's not punny, Christmas songs, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, cheeky Bucky, no birds were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_heart/pseuds/Chaotic_heart
Summary: There's a reason Steve doesn't like chicken





	

"Jealous of those Parisian hens, Stevie? You know I only wanna pluck you."


End file.
